A Cute Paranoia
by elfsborg91
Summary: This has been done a tusend times, but I want to give it a try too. So, a girl goes to CGL...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Ally didn't know where she was going. She was riding on the dirty, yellow bus to nowhere. It was unfair; she hadn't done anything that wasn't right. Sure, maybe she had punched the guy, but he deserved it, he had followed her, and then grabbed her. What was she supposed to do, and she was absolutely certain that he was an undercover agent. He had to be that, or he was just a plain creep. Either way, this was unfair.

Since she didn't have any parents who took care of her, her mom had run away with some other man and her dad was addicted to almost everything you could be addicted to, the state had thought that they should send her to some place where they wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. This hadn't been the first time she'd been caught, she had shoplifted a couple of times, but then she had really done something. This was nothing, but then it came out that it had been some politician's son that grabbed her, and this politician thought that it would be bad publicity to have it known to all voters that his son grabbed young girls on the street. So, he bribed the court.

Yes, life and everything about it was unfair. The air was hot, and her t-shirt stuck to her skin like a wet bathing suit. She had a jeans skirt that went a little above her knee, her dark brown her was up in a pony tail.

"Are we there yet?" The guard turned around slowly, and then said in a silky voice.

"No, we are not there yet. Stop talking." He then whispered something to the driver and they both chuckled.

The handcuffs came into Ally's wrists and she tried to change her position, but it didn't help, instead she looked out the window.

She saw desert, loads of dried up land but there was something strange about it. Everywhere there were holes.

"Oh my God" She thought, this Camp Green lake must be a code or something for a place where they kill people and put them in holes. "The government has prepared everything, no one will now what's happening in the desert!"

She had to ask the guard why there were holes in the ground, but the only response she got was an angry grunt and a glare.

Now she could see people moving around the holes, they had orange jumpsuits, and it looked like they were digging. "They must be working for them…"

She felt her angst grow stronger when she saw cabins and tents, she could tell that this were the tour was going to end. The guard came over and unlock the handcuffs, and the he had to drag her out of the bus, she wasn't going without a fight.

Outside stood some cowboy, who looked like he just swallowed a balloon, or something like it.

He smirked at Ally and then turned to the guard. "Looks like I can't say this ain't a camp for girl scouts." They laughed and then dragged her inside one of the cabins; she still wouldn't let them get her that easy.

"Thirsty?" The cowboy asked, not showing who he directed the question to, but Ally eyed him suspiciously, she was not going to drink anything this man offered, who knew what could be in it.

When she didn't answer the man just grunted and handed the bottle to the guard, who gave Ally's file to the cowboy.

"So… Allison Greene, this is how it works, you need to be taught a lesson, you take a bad boy… er- girl, and make them dig in the hot sun, this turns them in to a good… person."

Ally wasn't buying it, "Sure, they say this, to lour you into a sense of false security."

The cowboy continued, he was a little thrown off by her lack of attention to what he said.

"My name is Mr. Sir, and you will call me by my name, understood?" Ally slowly nodded when his eyes glared at her. "Come with me now, so you'll get your stuff." He started to leave and the guard again had to push her so she would follow. But he then instead of going with mr. Sir, he walked over to the bus, but not before he had threatened her into going after the cowboy.

They came into a room where mr. Sir threw two jumpsuits at her, then boots, which she had to dodge so she wouldn't get hit in the head.

He handed over some other things, and then explained how everything worked. After that she turned around, ready to get out of this place when she was startled by a little man, he had sunscreen covering his nose and a big hat. His smile was unnatural she thought, when she got off the shock after his entrance. He hadn't noticed this, while he was to busy telling her that she would be given a second chance, he didn't judge her… etc.

Mr. Sir left and so did the other two. Dr. Pendanski, the little man, kept talking and Ally walked a safe distance behind him.

"You are the first and only girl here…"

"WHAT!" She stopped, staring at him, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, yes… you will be in D-tent, but you'll have some privacy, since we have put in a temporary wall, sort of."

He looked around, trying to spot someone who could help him get away from the girl, who now stared at him like he was an alien.

He then saw three boys coming back from all the holes and quickly called them over. One had thick glasses, one was big and smelled bad and the third had a toothpick in his mouth.

They all gave out surprised grasps when they saw Ally, who now looked really pale.

Then the boy with glasses found himself and turned to Pendanski.

"Why is there a chic here, mom?"

"Everyone thought that it would be for the better to send her here, Ally this is Rex, Theodore and Alan. Boys take good care of her, it's the Wardens orders. Bye." He left them standing there, stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"So… I think it is best to tell you our names…" The boy with glasses slowly said out loud, after they had stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"Didn't he just say them?" Ally looked at the boy, he must be either stupid or they had done something to him, maybe it's the sun, she thought.

"That wasn't our names, or it was _the names society recognises us by_." He told her sarcastically, and then he continued pointing at the other two. "That is Armpit and Squid, I'm X-Ray. The others in D-tent are Magnet, Caveman, Zero and Zigzag."

"Oh…, they sound… nice?" She felt really uneasy, only girl at an all boys camp, and the boys liked to call themselves the weirdest names. Seeing the boys' look at her like blushed and then said in a low, hopefully not to squeaky voice. "Can you show me were to put my things?"

"Yeah, sure. This way." The big boy, Armpit she remembered, led her in to the tent, were she saw the rest of the boys, a little more of some, since one only stood there in his boxers, ready for a short, cold shower. He was tall and his hair stood out in every direction, she couldn't help but to checking in his muscular body. "I guess digging can be good for some." She quickly turned away when she heard Armpit.

"Hey Zig, cover yourself up, we have a woman here."

The tall boy looked up and in his shock and hunt for something to cover himself; he fell backwards over a cot. He hastily got up again, smiling sheepishly at her, slightly waving his hand. "I'm Zag...-Zigzag, I mean, or…"

Ally was happy that the light wasn't too bright in there, because she guessed that both she and the boy looked like two tomatoes. One boy who was sitting on his cot reached his hand out to say hello.

"My name is Caveman, and that is Zero." He pointed at a small boy lying on another cot, staring at the roof, but sometimes glancing in her direction.

The last boy came over to her and he also shook her hand and smiled flirtatious at her. "I'm Magnet, and you are?"

"Eh… Allison, or Ally."

"Well, you'll get a nickname later, when we've gotten to know you better." X-ray smiled at her while dumping all of his things on the cot.

It fell silent, except for Caveman talking to Zero; Ally noticed that Squid and Magnet seemed to study her, which made her uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should get dressed, where can I do that?" Seeing the hopeful glances from Magnet and Squid she turned the question to Armpit and X-ray, who shrugged and told her that she better do it behind the temporary wall, because she wouldn't want people like the ones in A-tent ogle her.

"Ok, but if anyone of you look…" She threatened them and then walked behind the paper thin wall that separated a small part of the area inside the tent.

The silence could be cut with a knife after she went behind it, she knew that they probably stared and hoped that they had the ability to see through things, but then she got to think about X-ray, why did they call him that, maybe he actually could see through. She quickly pulled on the jumpsuit, it was too big, and she could tell that orange wasn't her colour. Adjusting her ponytail and then she tied a red bandana round her head, as precaution for the sun.

She could now hear the boys starting to talk again.

"Is she hot or what?!"

"Yeah man!"

"But what about the others at camp?"

"What about them?"

"There are rapist among other psychos, we can't baby sit her all the time she'll be here."

She frowned at this, she wasn't sure about who said what, but she wasn't a baby, she could take perfect care of herself.

"You know, I can hear everything your saying. I'm not a baby or something like it!" Walking round the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring in nobody in particularly. "I can take care of myself, just because the government is out to get me doesn't mean anything like the things you think about me!"

Stalking out of there, she didn't notice their stunned looks, or Squids comment.

"Shit, we've got another!"


End file.
